pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Gringo
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Gringo (talk • • RfBM page) Result: Failed Blah blah, better than 99% of people here, promised me he won't super rage this time and he is over 9000% commited to the cause. Also, inb4 he will rage, he won't, trust me. --Frosty Mc Admin 23:14, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: even if i do rage, might as well help while im here? 2.5-2 jakey. Gringo 23:12, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Support # saint's a nigger 1.5 my fucking ass.--TahiriVeila 23:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # i voted yes last time [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 01:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # he'll probably just call people niggers and tell them they're bad and then remove their votes. works for me. ··· Danny Pew '' 03:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # If he's better than all of us at GW we might as well put that to use. Toraen ''talk 03:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #: he's actually terrible, but shhh. ··· Danny Pew '' 03:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #::you arent supposed to give it away danny #its saint so meh--Relyk 03:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #I don't really care if he rages tbh, even a short-timed minor improvement to the wiki is an improvement to the wiki. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:44, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #More BMs are always good if they know what they are doing, even if they raaaaage after 2 weeks.-- $ɧor₮ talk 07:17, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #this is sparta Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #he'll rage again inevitably, but it wont hurt to have him around for how ever long he wishes to stay this time. --'Angelus' 17:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #4fps [[User:Smurf Minions|'Blacksmurf']] McHippopotas 17:59, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #http://www.frontarmy.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/gif2.gif C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 18:10, October 2, 2009 (UTC) #Do not make me regret this. ~ Big sysop 17:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #I trust Frosty. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 02:09, October 4, 2009 (UTC) # Seems to be actually helping the wiki atm. So even if he leaves in a month after being a BM then atleast he was here for a month to help the wiki. -- Drah 01:19, October 8, 2009 (UTC) # Pretty cool guy that doesn't afraid of anything. 19px[[User:Thunda|'Thunda']] 02:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # He will rage, but I don't care anymore so pospospos! 05:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) # I support Saint in order to stop his bitch whining and so he can wheel war with Jake. We either need a couple of actually good, active BMs, or multiple ok ones. Having Jake do everything in the PvP section is dumb. Misery Says Moo 15:21, October 16, 2009 (UTC) # whatever, who cares — μαφλεσ 02:11, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Pvx is enough of a shitterhole already. Nothanks. 23:51, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # who --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #~ Big sysop 04:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #BM's are best when they don't have gw installed, c?--TahiriVeila 17:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) #i dont have gws installed either, anymore. either way, no, he's annoying. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 18:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) # he called me bad so i'm gonna be a nigger. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) #After seeing him a bit more active on the wiki, no.----~Short 19:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) #You've got promoted, you decided to be a nigger. Now you are trying to get promoted, I'm deciding to be a nigger. 18:42, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #It seems my judgement was off, Saint really did sound like he actually wanted BM so he could actually get stuff done on this craphole, but, it turns out, it's yet more E-Peen wars. Sorry Saint, but you have crossed the nigger line and know you are just being retarded more often then not, sorry babz. --Frosty 22:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) # The person who RfBM'ed him is opposing no reason to support anymore. -- Drah 23:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) # I cannot stand neutral for a person, I do not know, whos nominator disagrees with what was nominated.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 23:37, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGEEEEEEEEE. He is a pretty decent player though so I wont oppose. -- Drah 23:48, September 30, 2009 (UTC) # idk--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:58, October 1, 2009 (UTC) # Neutral.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 17:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC) #He's gonna be an asshole either way, so it doesn't matter much to me. -- Jai[[User:Jaigoda|''writes]] 01:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) #My reason for supporting just opposed so I'll go neutral. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :''The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Gringo Gringo